Brassiere fasteners, typically used between the back straps or “wings” of the garment although also sometimes used in front between the cups, exist in many variations. The classic old system has a male member, for example a hook, on one strap and a female member, for example an eye, on the other strap. For adjustability a row of the female members may be used so that the user can adjust tightness of the garment depending on which eye the hook is engaged with.
The male and female members exist in many different formats, with the most modern versions injection-molded of plastic as described in commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,407,430, 7,708,617, D623,987, 8,186,025, and 8,230,559.